Prisoner and Alichino
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Akashi terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Bertemu dengan salah satu penyidik dari Scotland Yard membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama―dan permintaan yang harusnya dia ucapkan saat itu. / "Aku belum memberitahu permintaanku saat itu, Alichino." / Warning : 19th Century AU, Split Personality Disorder. Dedicated for [#AKAKUROXYGEN : YunAra Challenge 01]


TIK!

Cahaya yang putih menyilaukan menyorot hampIr seisi ruangan dengan tiba-tiba. Cahaya itu berasal dari lampu gantung yang terletak di atas dinding sebuah ruangan cukup kecil yang tampaknya dipakai sebagai ruang investigasi.

Di ruangan itu, terdapat sekitar 4 orang penyelidik―satu diataranya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang diborgol tangannya. Poninya panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki hingga menutupi hampir setengah bagian wajah tampannya.

"Kau... Akashi Seijuuro. Benar?" tanya seorang investigator dari Scotland Yard. Pria itu sudah cukup tua, terlihat dari adanya uban di sana-sini rambutnya.

Pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Akashi Seijuuro itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Dapat dilihat dari raut muka laki-laki itu kalau dia bosan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kau dipanggil lagi ke ruang penyelidikan. Kali ini, masih terkait dengan―"

Akashi tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan orang di hadapannya. Dengan tenang, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah seluruh ruangan itu, hingga tatapannya jatuh pada seorang laki-laki penyelidik berambut biru muda di sudut ruangan yang juga sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"... dituduh tentunya dengan alasan dan bukti yang cukup―Hei, anak muda! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" bentak penyidik itu―sangat keras saat Akashi Seijuuro masih tak henti-hentinya memandangi salah satu anak buahnya.

"!"

Akashi tersentak karena gertakan orang itu. Segera saja dia mengalihkan pandang pada orang yang sedang duduk di depannya yang tampak sedang menahan kemarahan. Bisa dilihat karena dahinya berkedut mengerikan.

"Maaf, Sir?"

Pria itu berusaha menekan kemarahannya, lalu berdeham agak keras.

"Akan kuulangi. Akashi Seijuuro, kau ditetapkan telah menjadi pelaku utama pembunuhan di Whitehall. Telah dituduh berdasarkan pada bukti-bukti dan informasi yang sudah jelas." pria itu mulai membalik-balikkan lembar per lembar halaman buku yang dipegangnya. "―atau mungkin kau punya alibi?"

Pria bermata _crimson_ itu sedikit tegang. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan jari-jarinya mulai berkeringat. Dia bisa merasakan kalau borgol besinya yang sedari tadi dingin menjadi licin.

"Sudah kubilang untuk yang kesekian kali, bukan aku pelakunya," jawab Akashi. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya itu cuma untuk menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang, sampai dia mengira kalau seisi ruangan itu pun bisa mendengarnya.

Penyidik itu tersenyum sedikit. Senyum yang sangat menjengkelkan, menurut Akashi.

"Oh? Begitukah sikap seorang bangsawan muda? Menyangkal kesalahan sendiri, eh?" cemoohnya dengan wajah yang meremehkan.

Mendengar itu, Akashi langsung berkeringat dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk dan badannya gemetar lebih dari sebelumnya. Suara gesekan rantai dan besi pada tangan Akashi mulai bergema. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut sangat heran―dan sedikit takut―dengan perubahan drastis sang calon tahanan.

"Kalian salah..." bisik Akashi sambil gemetar tidak karuan, "bukan aku..."

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?"

Akashi terengah-engah, nafasnya menderu di tengah sesaknya atmofser yang kini dia rasakan. Dengan cukup pelan, dia bergumam―

"Ya, aku mengaku. Aku pelakunya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story** © Rahma Lau**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Warning : Split Personality Disorder**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Prisoner and Alichino_

* * *

"_Alichino?"_

"_Aku akan mendengarkan permintaanmu, kemudian mewujudkannya."_

"_Permintaan? Apapun itu?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Permintaanku..."_

"Hah―!"

Akashi langsung membuka kedua matanya saat dirasakan mimpinya telah berhenti dan menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring di papan kayu beralaskan kain yang kini menjadi tempat tidur barunya. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama tidur di tempat tidur yang keras tersebut. Memang, suasana sel tahanan sangat berbeda dengan tempat tidur empuk di rumah bertingkat mewah milik keluarganya dulu.

TREK

Mata _crimson_nya menyapu seisi sel tahanan, berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. Pemuda berambut biru muda sedang menaruh secangkir gelas berisi air di samping tempat tidurnya. Biasanya tahanan lain tidak akan mendapat pelayanan yang 'lumayan' spesial seperti ini. Mungkin karena dirinya adalah anak seorang petinggi di Eropa? Entahlah.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun," ujar Kuroko, matanya dengan cepat melihat penampilan Akasi yang lumayan berantakan. "Penampilanmu sangat kacau. Mimpi buruk?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja, teringat sesuatu."

Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan cangkir gelas itu pada si pemuda berambut merah, dan Akashi menerimanya. "Terimakasih, ng―Kuroko, boleh kupanggil seperti itu?" Akashi menambahkan seraya melirik lencana di dada pemuda biru itu yang bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

"Tentu saja."

Kuroko kembali meletakkan gelas yang tadi digenggam Akashi di meja kecil. Sebenarnya, dia merasa kurang nyaman karena mata merah pemuda itu selalu memperhatikannya, mengikut pergerakkannya kemanapun. Ragu-ragu, dia bertanya, " Akashi Seijuuro-kun? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Sedikit kaget―tentunya, Akashi lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja―hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

"Mungkin kita pernah berpapasan di jalan?" ujar pemuda berambut biru dengan nada yang menyiratkan sedikit keheranan.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..." gumam Akashi.

Mendengar hal itu, penyidik muda tersbut makin heran dan penasaran. Kuroko melempar pandangan tidak mengerti, yang hanya dijawab oleh senyuman kecil Akashi.

"Lagipula, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Sir' atau 'Akashi Seijuuro'? Itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman," kata sang tahanan―berusaha mengomentari nama panggilan untuknya secara halus.

"Dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu?" Kuroko kembali membereskan piring dan gelas kotor di meja, menumpuknya menjadi satu.

"Entahlah, Seijuuro, mungkin?"

"Maaf, itu kurang sopan menurutku." Kuroko menolak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Memang benar, penyidik muda dari Scotland Yard ini sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan―tipikal orang Eropa pada abad itu.

"..."

Akashi tidak menjawab, tapi menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam. Mata _crimson_nya yang tajam seperti melihat menembus dirinya. Kuroko melihat seperti ada setitik... kekecewaan? Anggota Scotland Yard itu menghela nafas, pelan―tanda bahwa dia sudah menyerah―dan dengan anggukan ringan, dia menjawab, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Akashi-kun."

Akashi langsung mengulas senyuman mendengar hal itu. "Rasanya lebih baik," ujarnya.

"Kau sudah lama menjadi anggota Scotland Yard?" tanya Akashi, yang sepertinya ingin mengenal lebih dekat pemuda berambut _baby blue_ tersebut.

"Aku masih baru di sini."

"Keahlianmu?

"Menyelidiki kasus dan mengamati orang-orang, mungkin."

"Kau punya kekasih atau semacamnya?"

Haah. Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya. Tampak sebal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bangsawan ini. Tetapi, toh dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu satu demi satu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu," jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi, kau punya orang yang disukai, tentunya?"

"Aku tidak―yah, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sangat menarik dan kurasa..." Kuroko terdiam sebelum menyelesaikan jawabannya, tapi memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Entahlah itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai suka atau tidak."

Akashi terdiam dan memperhatikan dengan saksama. Saat mengatakan itu, dia bisa melihat kalau senyum sedih sempat menghiasi wajah peyidik yang masih muda terebut. Kuroko yang telah selesai mengecek keadaan Akashi dan menumpuk piring dan gelas, lekas membawa tumpukan itu. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dan baru saja hendak memutarnya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Satu hal lagi," ujar Akashi, tiba-tiba. Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan 'kali-ini-apa-lagi?' pada tahanan itu.

"Besok, dan besoknya lagi―kau akan datang lagi, 'kan? Ke sel ini, maksudku."

Karena Kuroko tidak punya waktu lagi untuk membantah, dia hanya tersenyum sedikit dan berkata, "Ya...". Walaupun itu jawaban asal dengan senyum yang agak terpaksa, tapi efeknya sangat luar biasa.

Akashi langsung tersenyum senang. Dan Kuroko sukses dibuat semakin bingung olehnya. Yang benar saja, sifat tahanan ini seperti anak kecil. Orang yang sedang ditahan ini adalah pelaku pembunuhan, 'kan? Apa dunia bangsawan itu isinya orang-orang aneh?

Kuroko hanya bisa bingung, memutar kunci, lalu keluar dari sel itu. Hari ini, satu orang aneh yang dia temui. Dan orang itu adalah seorang pelaku pembunuhan yang senang saat mendengar kalau dirinya akan kembali datang ke tempat tahanan orang tersebut.

**...  
**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan janji, Kuroko kembali ke sel tahanan yang sama. Tetapi, hari ini dia membawa beberapa lembar kertas penyelidikan. Tujuannya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia harus membantu penyelidikan kasus yang satu ini―sebagai anggota penyidik dari Scotland Yard.

Pemuda bemata biru itu memutar kunci sel, lalu masuk ke dalam. Matanya langsung tertuju pada pemuda bangsawan berambut merah yang sedang duduk tertunduk di sudut ruangan. Mendengar langkah kaki Kuroko, laki-laki tahanan itu segera menoleh penuh harap ke arah depan sel, dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berdiri di sana. Sesuai dugaan, penyidik favoritnya telah datang sesuai janjinya.

"Kau datang, Tetsuya," ucapnya, sambil tersenyum. Sukses membuat Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa dengan orang ini? Kemarin, padahal dia memanggilnya 'Kuroko', tapi hari ini menjadi 'Tetsuya'? Dan lagi, penyidik itu seperti merasakan aura yang berbeda dari tahanan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Hari ini, aku hanya akan melakukan pengecekan dan mengumpulkan data soal kasusmu," jelas Kuroko.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Akashi yang terlihat masih setia melempar senyuman untuknya. Secara tiba-tiba―tanpa Kuroko duga sebelumnya, Akashi berdiri dan langsung mendekap tubuh kecil Kuroko―memeluknya erat―saat dia sudah berada dalam jarak jangkauan.

"Aku senang Tetsuya menepati janjinya," ujar Akashi―tersenyum aneh.

Kali ini, Kuroko bisa merasakan keanehan yang datang semakin kuat. Ya, hal ini cukup menganggunya. Seperti dia bisa merasakan kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sama sekali berbeda dengan orang yang ditemuinya kemarin. Sebelum Kuroko dapat menyingkirkan diri dari pelukan Akashi, pemuda berambut merah itu telah melepaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, kita bisa segera berbincang berdua, 'kan?" tanya tahanan itu, dengan senyuman aneh yang masih tertera di wajahnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam. Mata biru mudanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan ganjil. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang salah satu mata Akashi Seijuuro telah berubah warna? Mata kirinya samar-samar berwarna kuning gelap ditimpa cahaya temaram sel tahanan.

"Tidak dulu, Akashi-kun. Hari ini aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan terkait kasusmu." Kuroko berusaha menjelaskan tugasnya dengan nada yang monoton―seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, sang pelaku pembunuhan malah dengan santai berjalan ke tempat tidur kayunya kemudian duduk tenang di sana.

"Baiklah," kata Akashi, "―kalau Tetsuya yang bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya."

Kuroko mengangguk. Lalu, dikeluarkannya selembar kertas catatan dan sebuah pena. Akashi tak henti-henti menatap Kuroko, seperti ada sesatu di dalam diri penyidik itu yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bisa jelaskan rincian pembunuhan yang kaulakukan pada dua orang malang di Whitehall?" tanya Kuroko.

Dia sudah siap mencatat apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh anak bangsawan tersebut.

"Aku hanya membunuh dengan menusukkan pisau tepat di jantung Sir Hanamiya Makoto, dan memotong kepala Sir Imayoshi Shouichi," jawabnya, langsung.

Sedikit tidak nyaman. Itulah yang bisa Kuroko rasakan sekarang saat mengajukan pertanyaan pada seorang pembunuh di ruangan yang tertutup. Tetapi, segala pikiran negatif itu dia buang jauh-jauh, kemudian melanjutkan bertanya, "Dengan motif apa kau melakukan tindakan pembunuhan tersebut?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tajam lagi. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang sedang menggenggam kertas catatan.

Kuroko sedikit kaget akan hal itu, tapi dibiarkannya Akashi mulai memegang tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya, ada seseorang. Mereka berdua berniat ingin merebutnya dariku," ujar sang pelaku. Memang dia saat itu sedang tersenyum―atau menyeringai―dan bola matnya melebar. Mau tidak mau, Kuroko yang melihat itu berpikir Akashi terlihat seperti psikopat. "Jadi, aku menyingkirkan mereka. Itu hal yang cukup normal, 'kan?"

Walaupun Akashi menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan nada normal seperti perbincangan biasa, tapi tetap saja jawaban akan pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat tidak normal―setidaknya bagi Kuroko. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali menepis tangan Akashi agar dia bisa menulis jawaban tadi.

"Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhir untuk hari ini," ucap Kuroko, yang sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan sel tahanan itu secepat yang dia bisa. "Saat diinvestigasi, kau yang sebelumnya menolak mentah-mentah tuduhan dari Sir Shirogane, tapi akhirnya mengakui kesalahanmu. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Kali ini, Akashi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya seperti tadi. Pemuda berambut merah itu seperti ragu untuk menjawab. Mungkin sedang ragu memikirkan―err, entahlah... kata-kata yang pas, mungkin?

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau kau tidak mau. Aku di sini sebagai penyidik, tidak akan memaksa."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Kuroko, kemudian untuk yang kedua kalinya memeluk si pemuda biru. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, tangan Akashi yang satunya dipergunakan untuk mengelus surai biru muda Kuroko yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Itu karena 'dia' berusaha menolak tuduhan pembunuhan itu, Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin mengakui kesalahanku," ujar Akashi. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kuroko, sampai dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hnagat menerpa telinganya.

Kuroko berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang tahanan. Dengan sedikit perasaan cemas dan gugup, dia bertanya, "Dia? Dia siapa yang Akashi-kun maksud?"

Akashi tidak menjawabnya. Dia malah tertawa kecil. Melihat hal ini, Kuroko jadi semakin bingung. Tetapi, hal itu menganggunya. Orang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini jelas orang yang berbeda dengan pemuda bermata _crimson_ yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Perkiraannya mungkin saja salah dan kalau bisa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakannya, tapi sepertinya memang harus ditanyakan. Dengan sedikit tersendat, Kuroko akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sudah ingin ditanyakannya sejak menapaki penjara bawah tanah pada hari ini.

"Kau... siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan senyuman yang masih setia di bibirnya, dia menjawab, "―siapa? Tentu saja, aku Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya."

Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Setidaknya, itulah yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini. Seperti ada dua Akashi. Jangan-jangan, ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan―_Alter ego?_

Baru saja Kuroko ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi terlihat kaget di tempatnya berdiri. Dia menekap setengah bagian wajahnya―berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, lalu memandang Kuroko cemas dengan matanya yang kembali berubah warna menjadi _crimson_. Aura ini sama persis dengan Akashi yang kemarin. Jangan-jangan, dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula?

"Aku ini benar-benar menakutkan, 'kan, Kuroko."

Akashi tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan wajah yang tertunduk―sehingga Kuroko tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu. Kuroko menghela nafas lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dia sangat tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat aneh. Alih-alih menjawab, dia segera mengumpulkan file, kertas catatan kasus dan pena miliknya.

"Pemeriksaan hari ini sudah selesai. Aku akan ke sini lagi besok..." ujar Kuroko―menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sang pengidap _alter ego_ menaikkan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau penyidik di depannya akan memasang wajah ketakutan soal kepribadiannya yang bermasalah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kuroko malah menatap Akashi lekat-lekat, tersenyum tipis, dan berkata, "―dan kita bisa mengobrol lagi."

**...**

Kuroko datang ke penjara bawah tanah dengan wajah yang murung keesokan harinya. Hari itu badai menerjang kota London. Hujan lebat serta gemuruh turut menyiram seisi kota dengan udara yang hampir sedingin es. Bahkan jendela di penjara bawah tanah sampai sedikit terkoyak diterjang badai. Lampu-lampu temaram di sekitarnya juga bergoyang ditiup angin yang cukup kuat.

Setibanya di sel, Akashi langsung berdiri dan mendapati kalau Kuroko sedang berdiri di depan sel miliknya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak seperti biasa, tetapi entah kenapa Akashi bisa merasakan ada kesedihan terpancar di wajah seputih porselen milik Kuroko. Perlahan, dia menghampiri sosok murung pemuda biru yang masih bertahan di luar penjara―tidak ada keinginan untuk sekedar membukanya.

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Akashi, khawatir kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya tersebut.

Kuroko diam sejenak. Dia menatap Akashi―bingung, apakah tepat baginya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada sang tahanan yang saat ini sedang memandangnya dengan cemas?

"Maaf..." Kuroko berbisik pelan, hampir tidak bisa terdengar di tengah terjangan hujan badai di luar, tapi indra pendengar Akashi masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Untuk apa?"

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada orang yang bersangkutan, tapi cepat atau lambat, Akashi juga pasti akan mengetahuinya. Jadi, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, dia mengatakan, "A―Akashi-kun, kau akan dieksekusi mati 2 minggu lagi. Ini hasil akhir keputusan para petinggi dan tentunya, Sir Shirogane yang bertugas menangani kasusmu."

Kuroko tidak percaya hasilnya akan seperti ini. Dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan perihal keadaan psikologi Akashi, tapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang mempercayai ceritanya. Dan saat ini, dia sangat malu bertemu dengan pemuda merah itu. Kuroko merasa menyesal karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Akashi.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Akashi bertanya, dia heran kenapa Kuroko harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah menimpa tahanan itu.

Masih dengan nada tersendat, Kuroko lanjut bicara, "Aku tidak bisa menghindarimu dari hukuman mati, padahal―padahal aku sudah menjelaskan pada mereka, tapi tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku!"

Akashi luar biasa terkejut. Bukan karena nada Kuroko yang semakin tinggi hampir seperti berteriak―bukan itu. Tetapi, karena sang pelaku pembunuhan baru saja menyadari setetes air mata telah jatuh di wajah bak porselen tersebut. Kuroko... sedang menangis?

Akashi menghela nafas. Jujur, dia tidak suka melihat Kuroko menangis seperti ini. Apalagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke luar dari jeruji besi untuk menghapus air mata dari sang penyidik.

"Dasar aneh. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena kesalahan yang dilakukan olehku," ujarnya―tenang. "Aku ini pembunuh, ingat?"

Itu tidak benar. Bukan Akashi yang bersalah. Dia tidak harus dihukum mati. Kuroko berusaha memprotes, tapi Akashi memotong perkataannya.

"Itu―"

"Aku tidak bisa diam dan menyalahkan 'dia' terus, kan? Lagipula, biarpun berbeda, aku dan juga 'dia' tetap orang yang sama."

Air mata Kuroko berhenti seketika saat Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Akashi Seijuuro, sang pelaku pembunuhan tengah menciumnya.

"Tetsuya..." gumam Akashi sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kuroko mengenali panggilan itu. Hanya satu orang di sini yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Karenanya, Kuroko sama sekali tidak kaget saat melihat versi lain dari Akashi telah berdiri di hadapannya. Aneh, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia tidak merasa cemas atau takut ada di depan orang itu.

"Kau baik sekali, menangis demi diriku," ujar Akashi. Tidak dengan seringainya atau senyum psikopat itu lagi. Tahanan bermata _heterochromatic_ itu hanya menatapnya lekat dan berbicara dengan nada tenang.

"Aku menangis untukmu, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menangis," jawab Kuroko―berusaha menegaskan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, sukses membuat Akashi tertawa kecil. Benar-benar, deh. Jawaban yang _straightforward_―itu khas Kuroko sekali.

"Ini aneh. Apa mungkin... kau jadi menyukaiku?" tanya Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut diam pada awalnya, tapi kemudian dengan tanpa ragu, dia berkata, "Tidak, Akashi-kun," ujarnya, lalu dengan senyuman kecil, menambahkan, "―aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri."

**...**

Seorang anak kecil bersurai merah terduduk di halaman belakang rumahnya setiap hari. Rumah yang dimilikinya sangatlah besar. Tak ayal karena dia adalah keturunan dari seorang bangsawan di Eropa. Anak itu punya banyak teman, tapi dia tahu hal itu semata-mata hanyalah karena latar belakang keluarganya yang bagus. Sampai setiap hari dia duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon ek, seorang pemuda berambut biru muda menghampirinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Alichino," jawab sang pemuda dengan nada dan wajah yang sama datarnya.

"Alichino? Yang mitosnya bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan?" Bocah berambut merah bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu berusaha memastikan dari buku mitos tebal yang pernah dibacanya di perpustakaan.

"Ya. Aku datang pada orang yang sedang putus asa dan mengabulkan permintaan mereka," jelas sang Alichino pada anak kecil itu, "Apa permintaanmu, um―?"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja," jawabnya. "Benarkah kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun?"

Anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu merasakan keanehan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok pemuda lebih tua yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Sosoknya saat itu benar-benar luar biasa. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau dia tersenyum.

"Kau tinggal menyebutkannya."

Akashi Seijuuro kecil terdiam sejenak―berusaha memikirkan hal apa yang ingin dia minta. Tetapi, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dipikirkannya, karena dia sudah memiliki semuanya. Mata crimson itu lalu jatuh kembali pada sang Alichino. Dia sebenarnya ragu untuk sekedar mencoba mengutarakannya. Jadi, alih-alih menyebutkan permintaan, bocah itu berkata, "Aku belum bisa memilih permintaanku. Jadi, apa kau mau tetap bersamaku sampai aku bisa menentukannya?"

Sang Alichino tidak merasakan keanehan saat anak kecil itu mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia mennggenggam kedua tangan Akashi kecil, dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang sedang putus asa sendirian."

Saat itu, sesuatu yang aneh serasa mengalir dalam hati Akashi ketika mata _crimson_ itu memantulkan sosok sang Alichino sedang tersenyum hangat padanya. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi Akashi tahu benar kalau dia telah jatuh hati pada sang pemuda bermabut _baby blue_ tersebut.

Hari berlangsung begitu cepat. Setiap harinya sang Alichino pasti bersama Akashi, entah itu untuk membaca novel atau sekedar duduk berdua menikmati angin di bawah pohon ek favoritnya.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hari itu Akashi ke halaman belakang seperti biasa, untuk bertemu dengan sang pemuda berambut biru muda. Dia terus menunggu kedatangan sang pemuda itu samapai hari telah larut.

'Mungkin hari ini dia sedang sibuk?' batin Akashi kecil, berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran negatif.

Namun, hal itu terus berlanjut samapai bulan terus berganti, dan tahun-tahun telah terlewati dengan cepat dan pemuda yang mengaku Alichino itu tidak kunjung datang. Hal ini membuat guncangan hebat dalam jiwa Akashi. Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang, dan itu membuat keluarganya menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian..." gumam Akashi saat dia sedang berada di kamarnya yang luas dan megah. Dia berdiri dari tempat tidur, menjangkau perabot porselen terdekat, lalu melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke dinding. "―kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu!"

Rasa kesalnya memuncak. Dia menyambar guci dan kembali menghantamkannya ke dinding. Kemeja mahalnya terlihat lusuh, rambutnya berantakan, dan mata_ heterochromatic_nya melebar. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila.

Malam harinya, Akashi memutuskan keluar rumah―untuk sekedar berjalan santai. Dan saat itu, tepatnya jam 11 malam, dia seperti mendengar sebuah perbincangan antara dua orang di tepi jalan Westhall.

"Hei, apa kau dengar kalau Alichino itu benar-benar ada di London, Hanamiya?"

Akashi tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Alichino? Jangan-jangan, mereka bicara tentang pemuda berambut biru muda itu?

"Ah? Apa-apaan, itu hanya mitos, bodoh," jawab Hanamiya, dengan nada malas.

"Tetapi, benar kalau dia ada di London. Salah satu temanku pernah bertemu dengannya," jelas Imayoshi. Dengan seringai mengerikan yang tercetak di wajahnya, dia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau dia kita tangkap dan kita jadikan milik kita sendiri? Tentu saja itu akan menarik."

Hanamiya yang tadinya tampak tidak tertarik menjadi sedikit bersemangat mendengar rencana licik milik temannya. "Boleh juga."

Mereka akan menangkap sang Alichino? Akashi menggeram kesal akan hal itu. Tidak boleh! Alichino itu miliknya sendiri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut pemuda itu darinya. Seringai kejam tiba-tiba terulas di bibirnya.

'Ah, kalau mereka berencana begitu, aku tinggal menyingkirkan mereka, 'kan?' pikirnya. Dan dengan pisau yang selalu dibawanya, dia berjalan perlahan menuju kedua orang itu, dan ―

"!"

Akashi mendadak membuka matanya. Dia telah tersadar dari mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya tiap malam. Dia tidak akan bisa melupakan mimpi itu sampai akhir hidupnya. Tangannya perlahan memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Ah, hari ini sudah tiba, rupanya. Hari saat dia akan dieksekusi mati.

**...**

Siang itu cuaca cerah. Terik matahari menyengat kota London. Sayangnya, cuaca sebaik itu tidak didukung oleh suasana hati salah satu tahanan. Hari dia dihukum mati. Akhirnya, tiba hari dimana nyawanya akan direnggut secara paksa.

Akashi sudah diiring ke tempat penghakimannya, dia akan dihukum dengan pisau _Guillotine_. Algojo telah dipesan khusus untuk hari itu. Pisau tajam itu sudah tepat ada di atas lehernya. Lehernya sudah siap untuk dipenggal. Akashi tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda perlawanan ataupun ekspresi takut di wajahnya. Dia tetap setia dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

Lalu, dia melihat surai biru muda di depan kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton. Kuroko berdiri di sana dengan memakai jubah hitam. Dia melihat Akashi dengan tatapan sedih―seperti ingin menangis.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu, Kuroko," gumam Akashi, pelan, tetapi Kuroko masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Kau tidak berubah dari saat aku kecil, ya. Bahkan, aku belum memberitahu permintaanku saat itu, Alichino."

"!"

Kuroko sebenarnya cukup kaget karena dia tidak mengira kalau Akashi masih mengingatnya. Sang Alichino tidak menyangka kalau Akasi akan mengajukan permintaan di detik-detik akhir hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa permintaanmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut pada penyidik Scotland Yard itu, berkata, "Aku... masih belum memutuskannya."

"?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar seperti permintaan, tapi aku ingin kau menganggapnya sebagai balasan karena telah meninggalkanku saat itu," ujar Akashi.

Mata Kuroko sudah berkaca-kaca. Jadi mengingat hari dimana dia meninggalkan Akashi. Itu semua karena orang menyebutnya penyihir dan di terancam akan di bunuh. Karena itu, demi kebaikan anak kecil berambut merah yang sangat menarik baginya, sang Alichino terpaksa harus pergi.

"Tolong jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kuroko. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti itu," komentar pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu, masih setia dengan senyumannya. "Tersenyumlah untukku."

Algojo yang sedari tadi diam, mulai berjalan ke arah tali yang menghubungkan dengan pisau tajam di atas. Dia sudah bersiap untuk memotong tali itu. Akashi masih menatap Kuroko―menunggu jawaban atas permintaannya.

Sang penentu eksekusi mati sedang mengangkat kapak besar untuk memotong tali tersebut. Sepesekian detik, Akashi berpikir tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman milik Kuroko di saat terakhirnya, tapi nyatanya dia salah besar.

Berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah, Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mantap, kemudian sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

Akashi melebarkan matanya―sangat terpukau melihat senyuman orang yang sudah dicintainya sejak dulu. Tanpa dia sadari, dia juga ikut tersenyum.

'Kau memang lebih cocok kalau tersenyum, Tetsuya...' batin Akashi. Di waktu yang sama, tali telah diputus dan pisau tajam diatas menghantam leher dibawahnya.

Kemudian, semuanya gelap.

**...**

Sebenarnya, ada permintaan satu lagi. Dan itu adalah permintaannya sendiri.

Dia ingin mengembalikan waktu. Dia ingin menjadi manusia. Dengan begitu, mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Karena dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri.

**...**

"Seijuuro, Ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan anak dari teman kerja," ujar sang ayah, pada suatu sore di depan kediaman keluarga Akashi yang sangat besar.

Seijuuro kecil berdiri di samping ayahnya dengan tegak. Parasnya yang tampan sudah terlihat sejak kecil. Dia memandang anak kecil seumurannya yang memiliki surai berwarna biru tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."

Ada rasa aneh yang ada di dalam hatinya saat melihat anak kecil dengan muda datar tersebut. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa memalingkan perhatiannya dari anak itu. Anak ini menarik, dan Akashi sangat ingin mengenalnya lebih lanjut. Dengan tersenyum kecil, dia megulurkan tangan berusaha menjabat tangan anak itu, seraya berkata, "Akashi Seijuuro. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman dekat, Kuroko."

Kuroko menjabat tangan Akashi dan senyuman kecil juga tercetak di wajahnya saat melihat senyuman sang anak berambut merah tersebut.

"Ya, aku harap begitu."

Dan sepertinya permintaan sang Alichino benar-benar terwujud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[End]

* * *

1\. Alichino :Makhluk mitos yang bisa memenuhi permintaan, tapi biasanya dengan bayaran yang tinggi. Digambarkan sebagai sosok yang cantik. Baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

2\. Scotland Yard : Scotland Yard atau The Yard, adalah markas pusat bagi _Metropolitan Police Service, _bertanggung jawab atas keamanan wilayah Greater London di kota London, Inggris.

3\. Alter Ego : Keadaan dimana seseorang memiliki lebih dari satu kepribadian dan kepribadian itu sangat bertolak belakang, atau bisa disebut juga dengan Multiple Personality Disorder.

Read and Review with Your Dying Will!


End file.
